


forty-yard line

by skuls



Series: X Files Rewatch Series [6]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: AU, Episode: s02e13 Irresistible, F/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skuls/pseuds/skuls
Summary: Mulder and Scully make it to that football game.





	forty-yard line

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this post (https://how-i-met-your-mulder.tumblr.com/post/161317990658/i-wiiiish-mulder-had-taken-scully-to-that-football) i made. i apologize for any discrepancies, i’ve read through most of the football games i’ve attended.

It wasn’t sunny at the stadium, which frankly seemed wrong and he told her so. “Weather doesn’t base itself on satisfying people,” she said. “Unfortunately enough.”

“Did you ever get mad as a kid when it didn’t snow on Christmas? I always used to get mad. I hated sunny Christmases, it always had to at least be cloudy,” he said.

“Mulder, I grew up in San Diego,” she said, but she was smiling.

She was wearing jeans and a sweatshirt, out of her usual professional armor. It fit, since they were at a football game, but it was still unusual to see her like that, even after everything. Casual. He bought her a baseball cap, and she made a face at him. “Come on, Scully, you should show some spirit,” he tried, waving it at her. 

She crossed her arms over her chest. “Wearing a _baseball_ cap at a _football_ game seems inane,” she pointed out. 

Mulder gestured to all the people in the crowd wearing baseball caps and she rolled her eyes and took it from him. "When in Rome," he said as she put it on her head begrudgingly. "Live a little, Scully, take it all in."

"I have been to football games before, you know," she replied, although not without humor. "In high school and college sometimes. On dates. As far back as middle school, even, when my older brother played in high school."

"So you're saying you're familiar with the etiquette of wearing baseball caps at football games."

She reached up and yanked the brim down over his eyes, giggled when he stumbled. He loved the sound of her laugh. It was a weird thing to say about a friend, but it was true. He didn't hear her laugh nearly enough. "You're hardly playing fair, Scully," he pointed out.

"Oh, shut up, Mulder. This was your idea." But she was smiling. She handed her a wad of bills. "Do me a favor and get me something to drink at the snack bar. Something sweet."

He bought her a Coke and she wrinkled her nose but drank the entire thing, sipping absently as she watched the game in near silence. They talked absently about nothing, a luxury they could barely afford in the cramped walls of the basement. Scully's eyes were on the field; Mulder caught himself watching her more than once. She looked happy, cold wind nudging her hair, smiling in a forgetful sort of way. Effortless. This was what he'd wanted: something carefree to keep her mind off things. A distraction. But of course he'd had to take her to that crime scene to get her here. That was something he felt guilty about; he should've found a game closer to home so they wouldn't have to traipse into a cemetery with the disturbed dead. He'd seen her face, the shudder. 

At the end of the second quarter, darkness already falling around them, Scully stood, reaching into her bag for her wallet. “Here, I’ll buy you some dinner,” she said. “I owe you after you bought the tickets and everything.”

“And dragged you to a crime scene beforehand,” said Mulder.

She shrugged. “I can forgive you for that one, I guess.” She grinned to show she was joking. “Barely any work, only one night in a hotel, and I get a night out. Worth it, I say.”

She was lying, but he didn’t care; it was over now and he wasn’t going to push. They’d had a normal night out, as friends, and that was all he’d wanted. “Okay,” he said. “I’ll let you buy dinner. It’s the least I can do.”

“Aren’t you gracious.” She socked him on the shoulder as she passed.

His phone rang just after she left. It was Bocks, announcing that he had more bodies. “I know your plane leaves tomorrow, but if you could come by and have a look...” he said. 

Mulder considered for a moment. He could still see Scully waiting in the line for the snack bar. “No,” he replied. “They need us back in DC.” 

Scully got back a few minutes later, passing him a hotdog. “Anyone important on the phone?” she asked.

“Agent Scully, were you spying on me?” He said it in mock-horror, clasping a hand to his chest. She rolled her eyes as she sat back down. “Nah, it was just Langly. Has something for me to check out when we get back.” It wasn't a lie, exactly; Langly _had_ called him before they left and insisted he come over as soon as they got back. 

“And you want me to come along, right?” she said knowingly.

“Frohike did mention...” She rolled her eyes, and he told her seriously, “Of course I want you to come, Scully, you’re my partner.”

She looked back towards the field, the lights reflecting in her eyes. “So you’re saying you could use my help.” 

“Always.”

The crowd broke into wild cheers at another touchdown. Scully smiled. For him, that was enough.


End file.
